Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Maddie has just moved to Port Charles to be with her brothers...there she befriends Spinelli and tries to help him win the heart of Lulu but will she fall for him in the process or fall for another in an attempt to hide her true feelings
1. The New Girl in Town

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love—**

_This is very Much AU and stems from the fact that there are all these younger guys and only three girls leaving pretty much all the guys going after Lulu...That in mind I don't own GH but I do own my OC Madeline Giambetti..._

* * *

The rain was falling hard as nineteen year old Madeline Giambetti walked down the waterfront of Port Charles New York. Madeline or Maddie as everyone called her had just come to town that morning and was on her way to meet her brother Milo. She reached her hand into her jacket pocket and puller out a wet piece of paper. She was barely able to see the address however she realized she was right where she needed to be...the Corinthos-Morgan Coffee house. Maddie stepped inside and was glad to finally be getting dry. She took off her wet jacket and found a table to sit down and relax a bit and read.

A while later Maddie was beginning to dry a bit so she ordered herself a cup of coffee and returned to her book. Soon after she got back to her table the door opened and another customer wandered in to the otherwise empty building.

"So did it stop raining yet," Maddie said noticing the young man was dry...well drier then she was.

"Just did," Spinelli said, "which was very convenient since the Jackal was without an umbrella today."

"The Jackal," Maddie asked.

"Your new right," Spinelli asked, "I mean I never seen you here before."

"This could be my first time in this establishment," Maddie said, "but no your right I'm new in town...only people I know here are my brothers one of whom is late anyway The Jackal...is that your name or..."

"Well I'm known through out cyberspace as The Jackal, Assassin of the internet," Spinelli said, "but here in the real world people just call me Spinelli."

"Well Spinelli," Maddie said, "It's nice to meet someone in town that's not my brother...so do you go to PCU."

"I did," Spinelli said, "say new girl you haven't told me your name yet."

"Sorry," Maddie said holding out her hand, "my name is Madeline Giambetti...everyone calls me Maddie though."

"You mean your Milo's sister," Spinelli asked.

"So you know my brother huh," Maddie said, "so do you work for...well you know..."

"Mr. Corinthos Sir no," Spinelli said, "but I do know him and Stone Cold err I mean Jason Morgan real well in fact I'm Jason's roommate."

"Sounds like you live a fascinating life," Maddie said, "better then a girl who transferred out of NYU because a case of writers block was going to cause her to flunk out."

While Maddie was saying this a door in the back opened...

"Madeline," Milo said, "I thought you said you transferred to be near me and Max."

"Busted," Maddie said, "so how have you been Milo."

"Well I'd be better if someone stayed away from my little sister," Milo said looking at Spinelli.

"Gee its bad enough you are challenging me to win the fair blonde one's heart," Spinelli said, "but why must you dictate who I can and can't be friends with."

"When the person in question is my baby sister," Milo said.

"Maddie's your sister," Spinelli said playing dumb, "I would never have guessed anyway I came here to see Jason is he here."

"I'd check back at the penthouse," Milo said.

Spinelli nodded and put out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Spinelli said.

"Likewise," Maddie said shaking Spinelli's hand and passing him a napkin with her cell number on it in the process.

As Spinelli left Maddie turned to Milo...

"Milo I'm not a baby I think I can pick my own friends," Maddie said, "unless Spinelli is some sort of psycho killer or something."

"Fine," Milo said, "so have you seen Max yet."

"No I haven't seen my favorite brother yet why," Maddie asked.

"That was harsh," Milo said, "since when is Max your favorite brother."

"Since Max has never treated me like a child," Maddie said, "I'm a grown woman now Milo."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Milo said, "I guess it's just instinct of being a body guard and older brother that makes me so overprotective of you sis."

"Don't worry," Maddie said, "I still love you...but I'm going to see Spinelli again weather you like it or not."

"Fine," Milo said, "anyway I'd love to hang out with you more sis but I'm kind of on the clock here."

"So is Max at the hotel then," Maddie asked.

"Probably," Milo said, "need directions."

"Those would help," Maddie said.

So Milo gave Maddie directions to the Metro Court and she left.

* * *

The sky had cleared up as Maddie headed to the hotel where her eldest brother was the head of security. As she was walking her cell began to ring.

"Hello," Maddie said into her phone.

"Maddie," Spinelli said, "this is Spinelli."

"Hey," Maddie said, "sorry about Milo back there."

"He has every right to not like The Jackal," Spinelli said, "we are fighting over a girl right now."

"She must be some lucky girl to have you and my brother fighting over her," Maddie said.

"Then there is her step brother two," Spinelli said, "It's a bit too cruel intentions for me but hey they have a 'History' so he keeps throwing in your brother's and my faces constantly."

"Well between you and me I hope you win the girl over my brother," Maddie said.

"I'm kind of the underdog at the moment," Spinelli said.

"Hey," Maddie said, "it's a know fact everyone loves to root for the underdog."

Spinelli gave a little laugh and then said, "What are you doing now."

"Now," Maddie said, "I'm almost at the Metro Court to see Max."

"Then how about tomorrow," Spinelli said, "can we talk someplace just the two of us."

"I'd give you my new address but I couldn't guarantee Milo not being there," Maddie said.

"And with my place who knows when Stone Cold, or Samantha will be there or not," Spinelli said,

"I'd say Kelly's but the blonde one may be there," Spinelli said.

"Screw it," Maddie said telling Spinelli the address of her brother's apartment, "meet me there in a few hours...if my brother's are there we can relocate from there."

"It's a plan" Spinelli said as the two hung up.

* * *

Maddie entered the hotel and looked around. The Lobby looked nice considering there had been a Hostage Crises there mere weeks earlier where her brother was held and shot in the arm.

"What are you doing here Maddie," Max asked.

"I wanted to see my favorite brother," Maddie said hugging him.

"Have a fight with Milo already," Max asked.

"Is it that obvious," Maddie said.

"Not really," Max said, "the two of you are always fighting about something."

"That's true," Maddie said, "so this is the infamous Metro Court."

"The one and only," Max said, "Mrs. C and Mr. Jax aren't here right now or I'd introduce you."

"Some other time I guess," Maddie said, "so I know Milo is pining over some girl named Lulu how about you any women in your life."

"Besides an unrequited crush on Mrs. C," Max said, "I wouldn't be picking out china patterns any time soon...how about you and boyfriends."

"There are no guys that I left back in the city I'm afraid," Maddie said, "and the only guy besides you and Milo I know here just so happens to be one of Milo's rivals to win Lulu's heart."

"Now would this be Dillon or Spinelli," Max asked.

"Depends which one would you approve of me being friends with," Maddie asked.

"There both real good guys," Max said, "I mean Dillon comes from a real dysfunctional family and Spinelli is a bit weird..."

"Spinelli then," Maddie said, "and you know I like weirdness."

"Well then that's good you made a friend," Max said, "anyway your stuff was delivered to the apartment and all you need to do is set up your room."

"I have my own room," Maddie said.

"You do," Max said, "I figured you're a young woman now and need your privacy."

"So I'll be heading there now then," Maddie said, "by the way when will you and Milo be home."

"Tonight," Max said, "Milo most likely will be at Mr. C's place and I have the night watch here at the hotel why do you ask."

"No reason," Maddie lied as she hugged her brother and headed to the apartment to begin to unpack a bit before Spinelli got there...

**TBC...**

_This is a plot bunny I have had on my back...I have a general plot but Ideas are welcome... I can't tell you who will be shipped with whom but I can tell you Logan, Spinelli, Milo, Lulu, and Maddie will be major players in this fic..._


	2. The Plan

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love—**

_This is very Much AU and stems from the fact that there are all these younger guys and only three girls leaving pretty much all the guys going after Lulu...That in mind I don't own GH but I do own my OC Madeline Giambetti..._

* * *

Spinelli arrived at the apartment and knocked on the door. Maddie opened it and Smiled.

"So is the coast clear," Spinelli asked.

"Milo is at Graystone and Max is at the Hotel," Maddie said, "and I have unpacking to do."

"Care for some help" Spinelli asked.

"That would be nice," Maddie said, "but unnecessary."

"I insist," Spinelli said.

Maddie nodded and lead Spinelli to her room.

"It seems you did allot of it already" Spinelli said.

"Unpack boxes yes" Maddie said, "But put stuff away...ha."

Spinelli began to help Maddie unpack and set up her room when Maddie turned to him.

"Tell me about Lulu" Maddie asked.

"The Blonde One" Spinelli said, "What can I say to describe her I mean she's beautiful and smart and the two of us make a pretty good team."

"I see," said Maddie picking up an empty box and throwing it in the corner, "so what is your edge over the competition."

"Excuse me," Spinelli asked.

"What makes you the better choice over my brother and Dillon," Maddie asked.

"I'm the Jackal," Spinelli said, "and I just know in my heart the blonde one is my destiny... I mean I knew it since the time we were captured by Evil Al's guys and..."

Maddie shook her head.

"Passion and Confidence is always a nice start," Maddie said, "defiantly qualities I'd want in a guy."

Maddie and Spinelli left the bedroom and sat down on the couch to continue there conversation.

"Maddie" Spinelli asked, "Can you help me."

"Help you how" Maddie asked.

"Help me to win Lulu's heart," Spinelli said "I mean I asked Stone Cold for advice and said to listen...which I have been but I fear that's not enough."

"And you want a female's opinion," Maddie said.

"At this point I'm willing for anything," Spinelli said, "like as much as I want to be true to myself I'm not against maybe a makeover or something."

"Are you asking me to help you totally change," Maddie asked "I mean I barely know you."

"Wishful thinking I guess," Spinelli said.

"I'll help giving you a knew look," Maddie said, "on one condition."

"And what is that new best friend" Spinelli asked.

"That you need to promise me something," Maddie said, "to not fall in love with me."

"Fall in love with you" Spinelli said, "I'm doing this all for the Blonde One so I don't think romantic feelings for you are possible."

"You never know," Maddie said, "cupid works in mysterious ways."

"Fine then," Spinelli said standing up and raising his hand, "I Damian Spinelli solemnly swear that I will not fall for Madeline Giambetti in a romantic way."

"And I Madeline Giambetti solemnly swear," said Maddie standing up next to Spinelli and raising her hand, "that I will do everything I can to turn Damian Spinelli into a stronger contender to win Lulu Spencer's heart."

"So want to meet up someplace tomorrow," Spinelli asked.

"Like where," Maddie said, "the only places I know of are here, the coffee house, and the hotel."

"How about you meet me at Jason's," Spinelli said scribbling down the address.

"It's a date," Maddie said, "I'm glad I made a friend."

"I'm glad you're glad I'm your friend," Spinelli said leaving.

* * *

Maddie was alone in the apartment and smiled. She adored her new friend and felt like they had known each other for years rather then less then a day. There was suddenly noise at the door and Maddie jumped.

'_Do Sonny's enemies know this address,_' Maddie thought as she picked up an umbrella from the floor.

"Maddie," Max said coming in the door and seeing his sister wielding an umbrella in self defence.

"Max," Maddie said, "I thought you were at the hotel."

"I explained to Mr.Jax that my sister just moved in and he told me I could go home to be with you" Max said, "So how was the rest of your evening."

"Fine," Maddie said, "say Max if I wanted to go shopping where would a good place to go be."

"Well it depends what you are looking for," Max said, "I mean there is the boutique at the hotel, Wyndoms...why what do you need."

"I need to take a guy friend," Maddie said.

"Spinelli," Max asked.

"Spinelli," Maddie said smiling, "shopping tomorrow...I'm planning on giving him a full makeover."

Max nodded.

"Wyndoms would be a good start I guess," Max said, "do you need any more help on this project...like other places to go...money perhaps."

Maddie smiled at Max.

"I knew you were my favorite," Maddie said sitting down, "step into my office and let's talk."

**TBC...**


	3. The Transformation

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love—**

_This is very Much AU and stems from the fact that there are all these younger guys and only three girls leaving pretty much all the guys going after Lulu...That in mind I don't own GH but I do own my OC Madeline Giambetti..._

* * *

_**B**_y the next day Maddie felt a ray of hope in her plan. Max had told her anything she needed charge it to his account. Max wanted to plot against his brother just as much as Maddie did. It wasn't that the two Giambetti siblings disliked their brother it was more like they had fun picking on their middle sibling.

**_

* * *

Maddie got up earlier then planned and picked up the piece of paper where she jotted down directions from the apartment to Kelly's._**

When Maddie entered Kelly's it was filled with a steady flow of customers. Maddie found a table and sat down.

"May I take your order," a young blonde girl (Lulu) asked.

"Just coffee for now," Maddie said.

The girl nodded and headed out back.

"Here you go" she said "decide on an order yet."

"I'm probably going to just have coffee," Maddie said, "anyway I'm new here and I have a question."

"Ask away," the girl said, "I'm Lulu by the way."

Maddie smiled looking the girl over and thought to herself, _'so this was the girl everyone was going nuts over.'_

"Maddie," Maddie said shaking Lulu's hand, "anyway I'm meeting someone at Harbor View Towers and stupid me he gave me directions from my place to there and now I have no clue how to get there from here."

"I'll write it down for you," said Lulu, picking up a piece of paper "so who are you meeting there."

Maddie lied and said, "Jason Morgan, my brother works for him."

"Your brother," Lulu asked, "and who would that be if you are at liberty to say."

"That would be Milo Giambetti" Maddie said, "your boyfriend if I'm not mistaken."

"He told you I was his girlfriend," Lulu asked shaking her head.

"Your not," Maddie asked playing dumb.

"Maddie for some strange reason your brother along with two other guys are crazy in love with me," Lulu said.

"So do you like them," Maddie asked.

"there all so different," Lulu said "and I like them all as friends already so I told them I'd date all of them or none of them."

"And they agreed," Maddie asked.

"For the moment," Lulu said, "I'm supposed to go on my first of the three dates today."

"With which one of the guys," Maddie asked.

"Dillon," Lulu said, "but between you and me I just can't date him."

"Why not," Maddie asked.

"He's my step brother for one," Lulu said, "and secondly we have too much baggage between us."

"And what about the others," Maddie asked.

"Oh I'll test the waters with your brother," Lulu said, "and between you and me I think I might choose him if I do choose someone."

"What's so right about my brother that's wrong with the third guy," Maddie asked.

"Spinelli is a great guy as well," Lulu said, "I guess it will be harder then I think."

Maddie nodded as Lulu handed her the paper with directions.

"Thanks for the directions," Maddie said.

"Don't mention it," Lulu said, "tell Milo I said hi."

"I will," Maddie said paying for her coffee and heading to meet Spinelli.

* * *

**_S_**pinelli nervously awaited Maddie's arrival. He was having second thoughts about the whole thing and jumped when he heard someone come downstairs.

"Spinelli," said Sam, "what are you doing hanging around here when it's such a nice day out."

"Sam," Spinelli asked, "are you just kicking me out so you can have alone time with Stone Cold."

"No," Sam said.

"Well anyway I'm just waiting for someone to meet me and I'll be gone," Spinelli said.

"Lulu," Sam asked.

"Maddie," Spinelli said, "my wing chick...is helping me to win the Blonde One."

There was suddenly a knock on the door and a voice from outside.

"Spinelli...its Maddie are you there," Maddie said as Spinelli opened the door.

"Maddie this is Sam" Spinelli said immediately getting to work on introducing the two women.

"So what do you crazy kids have planed today," Sam asked.

"Nothing," They both said.

"Well have fun," Sam said, "and Maddie make sure Spinelli stays out of trouble."

"I won't," Maddie said smiling as the two left the penthouse to begin on their adventure.

Maddie and Spinelli left the penthouse and Spinelli looked at Maddie.

"So," Maddie asked as they began to walk, "do you have a style in mind."

"I figure," Spinelli said, "you can just go crazy...but not too crazy."

Maddie nodded.

* * *

_**T**_hey got to the mall and began to work...

Maddie took his hand and walked into a salon first.

"What are you doing," Spinelli asked.

"You said to go crazy," Maddie said, "just trust me."

Spinelli took a deep breath and said, "I trust you."

Maddie went over to the stylist and began to talk. Spinelli watched her...she pointed to him allot and was holding up pictures to the stylist. She nodded to Maddie and waved for Spinelli to come over. Time passed and soon Maddie was called over. Spinelli's back was still turned to the mirror and he looked at Maddie.

"Is it bad," Spinelli said looking at her.

"I think it's perfect," Maddie said smiling at the stylist, "just like I imagined it to be."

Spinelli then was turned around to look in the mirror and smiled at his reflection.

"I thought you were truly going to go crazy Maddie," Spinelli said, "have her die my hair blue or something."

Maddie laughed.

"I told you to trust me," Maddie said as Spinelli hopped out of the chair and Maddie paid the stylist.

As they were walking to Wyndoms Maddie kept her eyes locked on Spinelli thinking...

_'I told him not to fall for me...but I think I'm falling for him and he's not ever 100 made over yet.'_

They got to the department store and the fun really began.

"This is the part where we are equals," Maddie said, "you tell me a look you want to go for and I'll help you achieve it."

"Well you're my wing chick and personal shopper," Spinelli said, "what kind of looks do you go for in a guy."

"That's a hard one," Maddie said thumbing through a rack of vintage t's.

"well one thing I know I need is a leather jacket," Spinelli said, "I mean Stone Cold always wears one and lets face it he's a chick magnet."

Maddie giggled a bit and agreed with Spinelli as they made there way through racks and racks of cloths.

Soon Maddie was waiting as Spinelli was trying stuff on.

"Maddie," Spinelli said opening the dressing room door, "how about this look."

Spinelli stepped out and Maddie locked eyes with him. If circumstances were different and this were the Spinelli she had met the day before at the coffee house she would have fallen head over heels at first sight.

"You don't like it," Spinelli asked.

"I love you...I mean it," Maddie said, "I love it."

Spinelli nodded as he heard what she had said and finished trying on things.

* * *

**_S_**pinelli was now back in his old cloths carrying bags of his new things.

"I'm wiped," Maddie said.

"Your wiped wing chick," Spinelli said, "I was the one going through a transformation from The Jackal...dorky best friend to Damian Spinelli boyfriend material."

Maddie smiled and giggled again.

"You have a cute laugh Madeline," Spinelli said.

"Why thank you Damian," Maddie said as they headed back toward Harbor View Towers.

"Say Maddie," Spinelli said, "seeing as my date with The Blonde One isn't for another few days how about we go out on a date tomorrow."

Maddie was scared to answer as she was beginning to harbor feelings for her friend.

"I told you not to fall in love with me," Maddie said.

"I meant a date to thank you," Spinelli said, "and a bit of practice for my real date couldn't hurt."

"Well then," said Maddie as they reached Spinelli's stop, "it's a date."

**TBC...**

_Wow this chapter took me a long time to finish...anyway as much as I have this fic planned out I may put it on hold to finish fics that are less planed out but have a steady flow of reviewers...so if you want more of this fic first...REVIEW_


	4. The Prelude to a Kiss

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love—**

_This is very Much AU and stems from the fact that there are all these younger guys and only three girls leaving pretty much all the guys going after Lulu...That in mind I don't own GH but I do own my OC Madeline Giambetti..._

* * *

The next day was a busy one in the Giambetti apartment as Milo and Maddie both were preparing for their dates.

"Maddie you work fast," Milo said to his sister, "been here less then a week and already have a hot date lined up for Friday Night."

"It's not a real date," Maddie said "Damian is strictly my friend."

"Right," Milo said, "so when will Max and I get to meet this Damian."

Maddie thought quickly...she didn't want to tell her brother he already knew him, or that the fact that it was Spinelli because she thought, Milo might tell Lulu that Spinelli was over her.

"Well if it were a real date," Maddie said, "he would be picking me up here...but since he is just a friend..."

Milo nodded.

"So where is he taking you," Milo asked.

"Excuse me," Maddie replied, "are you wanting to go there with Lulu and stalk me."

"No," Milo said, "I'm planning on taking Lulu for a nice romantic dinner...maybe a walk in the park."

"You were always the romantic in the family," Maddie said.

Milo laughed.

"You didn't answer my question," Milo said.

"Well if you must know," Maddie said, "I'm meeting him at Kelly's and after that it's all just one big surprise."

"Well then," Milo said, "have fun tonight on your non date."

"Thanks," Maddie said, "good luck trying to win the girl."

* * *

_Meanwhile_ at Kelly's Lulu was pacing around nervously.

"You're making me dizy," Georgie said from behind the counter.

"Sorry," Lulu said, "it's just that I'm nervous about my date with Milo."

"Why would you be nervous," Georgie asked, "Milo seems like a great guy I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Thanks," Lulu said, "anyway I'm sorry about the whole Dillon thing."

"That's all in the past," Georgie said, "we are broken up for good this time."

Lulu nodded as she looked at her watch.

"I got to go," Lulu said, "wish me luck."

"Luck," Georgie said as Lulu headed out the door. On her way out Spinelli was heading in. Their eyes locked and Lulu did a double take.

'_That can't be,_' she thought as she headed to the Coffee Shop to meet Milo.

* * *

Georgie was eyeing the new guy as he walked in. There was an air of mystery surrounding him as well as a sense of familiarity. She decided to head over to his table and take his order, and if she introduced herself to him that wouldn't be so bad.

"Hi" Georgie said as she headed to Spinelli's table.

"Hey Georgie," Spinelli said.

"Spinelli" Georgie said surprised, "wow you clean up nicely."

"Why thank you," Spinelli said.

"You just missed Lulu," Georgie said, "she just left to go on her date with Milo."

"I know of the Blonde One's date," Spinelli said, "however I am meeting someone else."

Maddie entered Kelly's and headed to Spinelli and Georgie.

"Am I interrupting something," Maddie asked.

"Your date I take it," Georgie said.

"Georgie this is Maddie," Spinelli said, "Maddie this is Georgie."

The girls shook hands and then Georgie spoke up.

"So can I take your order," Georgie asked, "or..."

"Not tonight," Spinelli said, "I planed something other then Kelly's."

Georgie nodded and left as Maddie turned to Spinelli.

"So where to," Maddie asked.

"I was thinking maybe Pizza," Spinelli said, "for starters anyway."

"Sounds like fun," Maddie said as they walked to the Pizza Shack.

* * *

A few minutes later the two of them arrived at the restaurant and ordered there food.

"Ok," Maddie said, "I was thinking of something the other night."

"You were thinking about the Jackal," Spinelli asked.

Maddie paused and took a deep breath.

"Spinelli," Maddie said, "if you want to be taken seriously I think it's time you stopped referring to yourself as the Jackal."

"But that's me...the Jackal, assassin of the internet," Spinelli said, "next you're going to tell me to stop using nicknames..."

Maddie looked at him and said, "Well..."

"If you think that will make people take me seriously then I'll do it," Spinelli said.

As they ate the two friends talked and got to know each other a bit better. After they ate the two friends decided to continue their conversation by taking a walk. As they arrived at the docks they decided to sit on a bench and watch the boats on the water.

"Did I do a good job," Spinelli asked, "do you think Lulu will like me."

"What do you have planned for her," Maddie asked.

"I have a few ideas," Spinelli said.

"I'm sure you'll be great tomorrow night," Maddie said, "any girl would be a fool to turn you down Damian."

"Do you think so," Spinelli said.

"Totally," Maddie said, "I mean if it were me I'd choose you in a heartbeat."

Spinelli smiled and took Maddie's hand.

"So," Spinelli said, "do you think it would be too much if I walked you home."

"Not at all," Maddie said, "Milo is most likely still with Lulu and Max is at the hotel."

Spinelli took Maddie's hand and they began to walk to the apartment.

"So this is goodnight then," Spinelli said as they reached Maddie's apartment.

"Yes I guess this is goodnight," Maddie said, "I just wanted to say again I had a great time."

"I did too," Spinelli said.

"And anytime you want to go out again I'm all for it," Maddie said.

Spinelli nodded as Maddie turned to unlock the door.

"Maddie," Spinelli said.

"Yes," Maddie said turning around.

"Goodnight," Spinelli said leaning in and kissing Maddie unexpectedly leaving her stunned.

"Goodnight," Maddie whispered as Spinelli walked away.

**TBC...**

_I don't know how good this chapter was but I can promise this will be better_


	5. The New Man

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love—**

_This is very Much AU and stems from the fact that there are all these younger guys and only three girls leaving pretty much all the guys going after Lulu...That in mind I don't own GH but I do own my OC Madeline Giambetti..._

* * *

All she could think about was his kiss. 

'_That was never the plan,_' Maddie thought as she got ready to go out the net morning, '_Spinelli wasn't supposed to kiss me._'

Maddie entered the living room an immediately spotted Milo.

"So," Maddie said, "how'd the date go."

"Fine," Milo said, "any yours."

"Complicated," Maddie said.

"Well I need to head to the coffee house to do my job," Milo said, "care to join me there..."

"You mean Sonny Corinthos allows you to bring your sister into his world no questions asked," Maddie said.

"Who said you were going in back," Milo said, "I'm saying you sit down at a table in the shop...while Sonny is in meetings we can talk about stuff."

"What kind of stuff," Maddie asked.

"You'll just have to see," Milo said.

* * *

Lulu was sitting at Kelly's taking a moment to think. 

"So," said Dillon sitting down with her, "regret your choice."

"Excuse me," said Lulu.

"What I mean to say is I bet you're kicking yourself for making this whole arrangement," Dillon said, "I mean I honestly knew that after last summer I didn't stand a chance."

"Dillon stop," Lulu said.

"I was just saying I bet you wish you could have chosen between Milo and Spinelli before you agreed to date both of them," Dillon said, "but if I had to choose a guy for you...as much as I'm going to regret saying this I would choose Spinelli."

"And why would you pick Spinelli for me," Lulu asked.

"Because after the summer and your mother's relapse, "Dillon said, "the only time you seem truly happy is when you're with him."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lulu said, "I had fun last night with Milo though."

"What did you do," Dillon asked.

"Well we...," Lulu said

---

"We had dinner at the Metro Court," Milo said, "all well and good...then we were about to go for a walk on the pier but she had other plans."

"Tell me more," Maddie said.

---

"So I took him to Jakes to play pool," Lulu said, "I told him that even one of Sonny's bodyguards can loosen up and have some fun."

"I bet he took that well," said Dillon.

---

"I bet you showed her just how fun you could be," Maddie said.

"I did," Milo said, "she was shocked when I beat her at the game twice."

"You should always let the girl win," Maddie said, "I would have thought a charmer like you would have known that."

Just then Sonny poked out and signaled for Milo.

"I'll be back to hear about your date," Milo said getting up and heading to Sonny.

"Take your time," Maddie said, "I have all afternoon."

---

"So what do you think Spinelli has planed," Dillon asked, "or more importantly what twists do you have planned."

"Just because I dumped you and took Milo to Jakes doesn't mean I'm planning a twist for Spinelli," Lulu said, "and if I was I wouldn't tell you."

"So when are you meeting him," Dillon asked.

"He's supposed to be meeting me here," Lulu said, "I hope he didn't see the two of us together and bale."

"I'll leave you then," Dillon said.

"Bye," Lulu said as Dillon left.

* * *

It wasn't too long after Dillon left Kelly's that the door to the diner swung open. Lulu watched the young man enter. This was the same young man she had seen the day before as she briefly glared at the day before...the man she thought looked so familiar to her. He headed over to her table and smiled. 

"Spinelli," Lulu said looking at him as he got closer to her.

"That would be correct Bl... Lulu," Spinelli said correcting himself before he called her a nickname.

"I didn't know if I should have brought you flowers or anything so if I was then..." Spinelli began to ramble.

"That's ok," Lulu said still in awe by his new look, "so what brought upon this change."

"Do you not like it," Spinelli asked.

"It's not that," said Lulu who didn't know what to think yet of his new and defiantly improved Spinelli, "it's just unexpected."

"Understandable," Spinelli said taking Lulu's hand and heading out.

* * *

Milo was back at the table now with Maddie. 

"Ok so we were supposed to be friends," Maddie said "I mean he told me from the get go he liked another girl."

"What happened," Milo asked, "did this punk hurt you."

"He kissed me," Maddie said, "by surprise and well..."

"Well what," said Milo as Lulu and Spinelli entered.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is with Lulu," Milo said.

"Spinelli," Maddie said, "yes unfortunately."

"What do you mean unfortunately," Milo asked, "are you now on my team."

"Team," Maddie said, "no it's just...well that friend."

"Damian," Milo said, "no...no...You mean to tell me that the guy you like is Spinelli."

"Now I never said I liked Spinelli," Maddie said, "well I mean I like him as a friend but..."

"But you just said he kissed you," Milo said, "dose that mean something."

"He was practicing on me for when he kissed Lulu," Maddie said, "I don't know and I really don't care."

Maddie was lying.

"I mean I so am not falling for Spinelli," Maddie said, "and to prove it Milo I'll kiss the next guy to walk in here."

"You're on," Milo said as the door to the coffee house opened and a guy walked in.

Maddie true to her word got up from her chair and planted a kiss on him. As she pulled back the guy smirked a bit.

"Wow," he said, "did I win a prize...am I like the millionth customer or something."

"Something, "said Maddie motioning for him to follow her outside.

"What was that," he asked.

"Me causing a scene," Maddie said, "I wanted to prove to my brother I wasn't falling for a guy."

He nodded.

"I'm Logan by the way," Logan said.

"Maddie," Maddie said.

"I bet you don't want to go back in there," Logan said.

"Not particularly no," Maddie said.

"Then how about I take you out," Logan said, "not as a date or anything well unless you want it to be."

"Let's start as friends," Maddie said, "and take it from there."

Logan agreed and the two new friends headed off to Jakes.

**TBC...**


	6. The Un Date

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love—**

_This is very Much AU and stems from the fact that there are all these younger guys and only three girls leaving pretty much all the guys going after Lulu...That in mind I don't own GH but I do own my OC Madeline Giambetti..._

* * *

Logan and Maddie arrived at the bar.

"So what is your story," Logan asked in a tone that was a blend of sincerity and sarcasm.

"You know why I kissed you," Maddie said.

"Do you think you really kissed me just to prove something to your brother and get a guy jealous," Logan asked, "honestly do you."

"Somebody is full of himself," Maddie said heading to the bar and ordering herself a drink.

"It's on me," Logan said to Coleman smirking.

Maddie rolled her eyes and sat down.

"So what is your story," Maddie asked.

"Sonny Corinthos," Logan said, "I really want to get a job in his...well you know."

"I may not have been in town long," Maddie said, "but I know all about Sonny Corinthos...however let's not talk about that."

"Then what do you want to talk about," Logan asked, "and please don't say that guy back at the Coffee Shop."

"Let's not talk," Maddie said, "talking ruins the fun."

"If this is what you call fun," Logan said, "I would hate to be with you when you're bored."

Maddie slugged back the drink that Coleman handed her and quickly ordered another before heading to the pool table.

"Care for a friendly game of pool," Maddie said.

"Ok," Logan said, "but why don't we make it interesting."

Logan smiled seductively as he said this and Maddie shrugged.

"Fine," Maddie said, "what are we playing for."

"If I win," Logan said, "you have to answer me a question without complaints."

"And if I win we dance," Maddie said.

Logan shook her hand.

"You got yourself a bet baby," Logan said.

* * *

Maddie was doing real well surprising Logan.

"I thought with such a safe wager you'd suck" Logan said.

"I'm full of surprises," Maddie said as she sunk the winning shot.

"Your song choice or mine," Logan asked.

"Lets sit a bit and I'll think about it," Maddie said sitting down.

"So," Logan said, "would you care to do this again sometime."

"Huh," Maddie asked as two people entered the bar and Logan rolled his eyes as they came over.

"So," said the young woman walking over, "found yourself a bed buddy Logan."

"Maddie here is a nice girl," Logan said, "which is more then I can say about you."

The guy with the girl shook his head.

"When will my best friend and my girlfriend ever get along," he asked.

"When Pigs fly," Logan said as the young girl said, "When hell freezes over."

"Maddie," Logan said, "this is my best friend Coop Barret and his ...what are you his girlfriend..."

"Yes" she said holding out her hand, "Maxie Jones."

"Madeline Giambetti," Maddie said shaking Maxie's hand.

"Oh I see," said Maxie, "make nice with Sonny's bodyguards sister."

"Huh," Logan asked surprised.

"Yes I'm Max and Milo's kid sister," Maddie said, "no I won't help you get a job."

Maddie stormed out into the ally outside feeling used.

"Look what you two did," Logan said.

"Whatever we did," Coop said, "I'm truly sorry."

"Let's get out of here Coop," Maxie said.

"I hope everything turns out for the best," Coop said as Maxie dragged him out.

* * *

Outside Maddie was sitting on the ground crying when Logan sat down next to her.

"Stay away Logan," Maddie spoke through her tears.

"I'm sorry," Logan said, "Maxie's a bitch and I'm an ass I admit it."

"You two would make the perfect couple," Maddie said.

"Please don't say that," Logan said, "anyway there is a girl I kind of like."

"It's not me is it," Maddie asked looking up.

"No," Logan said, "remember back at the coffee house the Blonde chick."

"No...No," Maddie said, "what is it with the guys in my life and Lulu Spencer I mean my brother, Spinelli, you..."

"Whoa," Logan said, "you mean to tell me the guy she was with was that computer geek Spinelli."

"Yea huh," Maddie said.

"You were using ME to make Spinelli jealous," Logan asked laughing a bit.

"Don't laugh," Maddie said, "Spinelli's a sweet caring guy."

"I bet he is," Logan said with jealousy in his voice, "so still up for that dance."

"I guess," said Maddie taking Logan's hand as he helped her up.

When the two re entered the bar Logan clicked on a song and took Maddie's hand.

"I wish circumstances were different," Logan said, "I mean if I wasn't hung up on Lulu and you weren't hung up on Spinelli."

"You think," Maddie said perking up a bit as they danced.

"What if I could help you get Spinelli," Logan said.

"How," Maddie asked, "by pretending to be my boyfriend to make him jealous and in the process winning my brother's trust to get into Sonny's organization."

"I love how you think but no," said Logan, "just trust me."

"Why not," Maddie said as the song finished.

**TBC**


	7. The Aftermath

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love—**

_This is very Much AU and stems from the fact that there are all these younger guys and only three girls leaving pretty much all the guys going after Lulu...That in mind I don't own GH but I do own my OC Madeline Giambetti..._

* * *

The next morning Maddie didn't want to leave her room. All she could think of was the night before and her actions at the coffee house. There was a knock on her bedroom door followed by a voice.

"Maddie," Max said, "you up."

"Yes," Maddie said, "but I'm not coming out."

"May I come in then," Max asked.

"Sure," Maddie said.

Max entered the room to see his sister curled up under her covers and holding tight to a raggedy old teddy bear she had since forever.

"Something bugging you," Max asked.

"Ya think," Maddie replied.

"Do you want to talk about it," Max asked.

"How much time do you have," Maddie asked.

* * *

Milo walked into the coffee house and spotted Spinelli sitting on his laptop. Milo headed over and pulled him to his feet.

"Whoa," Spinelli said, "ease up on the violence man...the Blonde One has had her chance to date us and she'll make her choice in do time."

"This isn't about Lulu," Milo said, "it's about another girl that both of us know."

"Maddie," Spinelli asked.

"Your right Maddie," Milo said, "I reluctantly agreed to letting you be my sisters friend but what I didn't agree to is you breaking her heart."

"Huh," Spinelli asked.

"Don't play dumb," Milo said.

"I'm not," Spinelli said, "I seriously don't know what your talking about...I mean you were there yesterday when your sister was giving the unworthy one some major mouth to mouth."

"She was putting on a show stupid," Milo said, "at least I hope she was."

"Well I'll call her if it will make you feel better," Spinelli said.

Milo nodded and headed in back.

* * *

Lulu was sitting at Kelly's notebook in hand.

"What are you doing," Georgie asked heading over.

"Why do you care," Lulu asked.

"It's kind of slow here," Georgie said, "humor me."

"I'm making a pro and con list," Lulu said, "to help me decide between Milo and Spinelli."

"So far what do you have," Georgie asked sitting down.

"Well both of them are sweet guys with a great sense of humor," Lulu said, "and both of them are my best friends."

"Where is the con's then," Georgie asked.

"Well Milo works for Sonny," Lulu said, "that is a big con being in the line of fire all the time."

"And Spinelli," Georgie asked.

"I mean sometimes he is hard to take seriously," Lulu said, "I mean really he can be so melodramatic sometimes."

"Well I hope you figure it out," said Georgie as a customer entered and Georgie went to wait on them.

* * *

"So Spinelli kissed me," Maddie said, "then the next day I don't know what to think...and low and behold who walks into the coffee house on a date with Lulu."

"Spinelli," Max said.

"Spinelli," Maddie said, "and I panicked so I vowed to kiss the next guy to enter the coffee house."

"You didn't," Max asked.

"I did," Maddie said, "Logan Hayes...I believe he works with you at the hotel."

"He dose," Max said thinking of Logan's character then looking his sister in the eye, "did he hurt you...do you want me to fire him."

"No," Maddie said, "Logan actually was an ok guy once I got to know him...however I'm worried about when he told me he helped me get Spinelli."

Maddie's cell rang and she looked at the called ID.

"Speak of the devil," Maddie said tossing her phone across the room.

"Logan," Max asked.

"Spinelli," Maddie said, "I so don't want to talk to him."

* * *

Spinelli listened to Maddie's voice mail recording and waited for the beep.

"Maddie," Spinelli said, "its Spinelli...I am under the impression that you're mad at me and I'm sorry if you are...call me all right."

* * *

Lulu was still at Kelly's when Logan entered and sat down next to her.

"What do you want Logan," Lulu asked.

"Well you gave those three goof balls a chance to date you," Logan said, "I thought that before you chose one of them you'd give me a shot.."

"Excuse me," Lulu said, "I _'dated'_ Dillon, Milo, and Spinelli because I actually liked them and I so don't like you."

"How can you say you don't like me when you don't even know me," Logan said smirking.

"Well what about you and Maddie," Lulu said, "I saw that kiss last night."

"Maddie is nice and all," Logan said, "but I don't feel a connection with her the way I feel when I'm with you."

"If I agree to a date will you stop harassing me," Lulu asked.

"If I said yes then we have a deal right," Logan asked.

Lulu nodded and Logan replied, "Yes."

* * *

Max looked at his sister.

"You can't sit in here all-day and mope," Max said.

"But I want to mope," Maddie said.

"Fine," Max said, "mope but please don't stay locked away in here all day."

"Fine," Maddie said as Max got up.

"Off to the hotel," Maddie asked.

Max nodded.

"If you see Logan tell him I had fun last night," Maddie said.

"Will do," Max replied as he left.

* * *

Spinelli left another message on Maddie's phone and decided to take matters into his own hands. He was going to go to Maddie's house and hear her side of the story.

**TBC**


	8. The Friends

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love...**

_This is very Much AU and stems from the fact that there are all these younger guys and only three girls leaving pretty much all the guys going after Lulu...That in mind I don't own GH but I do own my OC Madeline Giambetti..._

**

* * *

**

**_M_**addie decided to take Max's advice and get up. She picked up her phone and saw she had three voice messages from Spinelli.

'_I should call him and tell him how I feel,_' Maddie thought, '_Nah...hmm maybe I should see what Logan is up to._'

Maddie picked up her phone and dialed Logan's number which he had conveniently programmed into her phone book.

Logan was trying to figure out what to do with Lulu on their date that night when his cell rang.

"Maddie," Logan said, "how are you."

"Miserable actually," Maddie said, "care to rock the town again tonight."

"I wish I could," Logan said, "but I got Lulu to agree to date me before she made her final choice."

"Goodie for you," Maddie said.

"I can cancel if you want," Logan said, "wait what am I saying Spinelli must be free seeing as Lulu will be with me."

"Thanks for nothing Hayes," Maddie said hanging up.

Logan was worried for that girl...he only hoped he could get Lulu to choose him so Maddie could be with Spinelli.

* * *

_**L**_ulu didn't know what she was getting herself into. Her first instinct would be to call Spinelli and vent but she knew Spinelli would have some choice comments about her upcoming date. So instead Lulu went to see her cousin for advice.

"Carly," Lulu said, "I know you are probably sick of hearing about my guy troubles."

"What did the trio do now," Carly asked.

"Nothing," Lulu said, "I was true to my word and went out with each of them...well I mean I did strait up tell Dillon I couldn't date him but..."

"But Milo and Spinelli," Carly said, "you dated them."

"Yea," Lulu said, "and I was all set to make a choice when Logan insisted I gave him a shot."

"Logan, you mean the guy who took Coop's job at the hotel," Carly asked.

Lulu nodded.

"I mean I don't even like Logan," Lulu said, "I'm just humoring him."

"So then are you choosing Milo or Spinelli," Carly asked, "I'll keep it a secret."

"Still undecided," Lulu said, "Who do you think I should choose..."

* * *

**_M_**addie got showered and changed and was about to head out someplace to get some air hen there was a knock on her door.

Maddie peered out the peep hole to see who was there. When she saw Spinelli she panicked. She knew if she opened the door her emotions would take hold. She didn't want him to have to deal with her falling head over heels while he was wooing Lulu so she sat in silence.

Spinelli knocked on Maddie's door a second time.

"Maddie," Spinelli said, "please open up."

Maddie decided to see what he wanted and opened the door.

"It's about time," Spinelli said.

"I'm sorry for ignoring your calls," Maddie said.

"I'm sure you had a reason," Spinelli said, "waiting for Logan to call perhaps."

"Logan who," Maddie said "oh that guy I kissed...no we're just friends...can't have too many of those can you."

"I guess not," Spinelli said, "just that kiss."

"Pissing off Milo," Maddie lied, "classic right."

"I guess," Spinelli said, "so are you busy tonight I want to tell you about my date."

If Spinelli hadn't said that last part Maddie would have gladly invited him out...however the last thing she wanted to do was hear about Spinelli and Lulu out together.

"Actually," Maddie said, "I have plans."

"Some other time then," Spinelli said.

Maddie nodded and thought Spinelli was going to leave when suddenly out of the blue something happened.

* * *

**_L_**ulu's conversation with Carly helped allot and Lulu was now back at the Quartermaine Mansion. She didn't know what Logan had planed but Lulu assumed he would take her to Jake's or something so she didn't get too dressed up. Suddenly Lulu heard yelling from downstairs.

"What the hell are you doing here," Dillon had said.

"I'm her to take Lulu out," Logan said.

"Dose she know that," Dillon said as Lulu headed downstairs.

"I do Dillon," Lulu said heading to where her step brother and date were standing.

"Let's get it over with," Lulu said as Logan took her hand and they headed out.

* * *

**_S_**pinelli took Maddie's hand and held it.

"You are one of my best friends," Spinelli said, "no matter what happens."

Maddie nodded and smiled.

"What the heck," Spinelli said giving Maddie a hug and as he pulled back giving her another quick kiss before pulling back suddenly.

"I-I got to go," Spinelli said.

"See you around then," Maddie said.

"See you around," Spinelli said leaving.

As soon as Spinelli left Maddie went back into her room and curled up again.

* * *

**_L_**ulu and Logan got to Jake's and Coleman looked at him.

"Another hot date," he asked.

"Last night wasn't a date," Logan said.

"Sure," Coleman said nodding.

Lulu headed strait for the pool table and smiled.

"So last night I came here with this great girl and we made a bet," Logan said, "care to make one."

"First who was this great girl" Lulu asked, "and why aren't you with her tonight."

"The girls name was Madeline," Logan said, "and she is spoken for."

"Madeline Giambetti," Lulu asked, "I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"She doesn't yet," Logan said, "but if she plays her cards just right she hopefully will very soon."

Logan smirked and Lulu looked at him.

"Fine if I win this date is over and you leave me alone," Lulu said.

"And If I win," Logan said, "we continue the date and you seriously consider choosing me."

"But if you win I can still choose Milo or Spinelli if I wish," Lulu said, "right."

"Of course," Logan said.

Lulu smiled and they began to play.

* * *

**_S_**pinelli was confused. He thought he liked Lulu Spencer but maybe he was wrong. Ever since he first laid his eyes on Madeline Giambetti he felt a sense that there would be something between them. He had just thought the new girl and him would become friends...that he would have a wing chick to help him win the fair blonde one's heart. However after he kissed her during their date he began to second guess himself. Then after this kiss he really began to second guess himself. He needed some advice and their was only one person in the world that could give it to him.

* * *

**_L_**ogan couldn't believe that two nights in a row a girl had beat him at pool. At least with Maddie he got a dance.

"I win," Lulu said.

"So I guess you won't reconsider calling our date quits," Logan asked.

"Nope," Lulu said grabbing her coat, "but I can find a happy medium if it will make you feel any better."

"Enlighten me," Logan said.

"As much as I think you are an ass," Lulu said, "I will agree to be your friend if and only if you promise not to peruse me romantically."

"I can deal with being friends," Logan said holding out his hand.

**TBC**


	9. The Heart to Heart

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love—**

_This is very Much AU and stems from the fact that there are all these younger guys and only three girls leaving pretty much all the guys going after Lulu...That in mind I don't own GH but I do own my OC Madeline Giambetti... Plot ideas are welcome_

* * *

_**T**he next morning Maddie took a deep breath as she got out of bed. If someone told her that in less then a week after moving to Port Charles she would be having major guy problems she would have laughed. Maddie was in love with Damian Spinelli, the quirky computer hacker she met on her first day in town and vowed to help win the girl of his dreams...Lulu Spencer...the same girl that both her brother and her other new friend Logan Hayes al_so _had a thing for..._

Maddie spotted Milo as she entered the living room.

"I know you probably vented to Max," Milo said, "but I can see that my sister is hurt."

"Love sucks Milo," Maddie said, "and I'm living proof of that."

"What happened," Milo asked.

"Remember Saturday at the coffee house," Maddie said.

"when you kissed Logan Hayes to prove you didn't have feelings for Spinelli" Milo said, "yes that image is seared into my mind,why Logan may I ask."

"He was the next guy to enter the coffee house," Maddie said, "How was I supposed to know he was one of your rivals to win Lulu."

"Logan is not one of my rivals," Milo said, "Lulu doesn't even like him so why would she choose him as her boyfriend."

Maddie shrugged.

"So my sister and Spinelli," Milo said shaking his head, "I guess if Lulu doesn't pick him I can live with him being with you."

"If you're just saying this to get on my good side," Maddie said.

"No," Milo said, "and I'll do you one better, I won't use your feelings for him to my advantage in winning Lulu."

"That's noble of you brother," Maddie said.

* * *

_**S**_pinelli was pacing around the penthouse waiting for Jason to come home. When the door opened and the enforcer saw his young roommate standing there he knew he was in for an ear full.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "do you have a minute."

"What is it now Spinelli," Jason asked already getting a bit annoyed.

"I thought I loved the Blonde one," Spinelli said, "I mean she's brave and beautiful, smart and funny..."

"And your point," Jason said.

"Well the other day I met this other girl," Spinelli said, "and I mean this new girl is equally as awesome as the Blonde One...I mean she was my wing chick and helped me step up my game and..."

"And you think you may be falling for," Jason said.

"Maddie," Spinelli said, "yea we went out...well it was supposed to be a thank you thing for her and a practice date for me seeing as well you know...I never really been on a real date and all."

"Something happened on this date I gather," Jason asked.

"We kissed," Spinelli said, "or I mean I kissed her...I mean it wasn't intentional but we were in the moment and..."

"I see," Jason said, "and you want me to tell you who you should pick."

"Not so much that," Spinelli said, "more as to what should I do...should I let the Blonde One go or should I just not tell Maddie anything or..."

"I don't think this is something I can tell you Spinelli," Jason said, "this is something you need to figure out on your own."

"Fine," Spinelli said, "but if you have an idea."

Jason nodded as he headed upstairs leaving Spinelli alone to figure things out.

* * *

**_M_**addie was feeling a bit better after filling Milo in. She headed to Kelly's in hopes of running into Logan or Spinelli. They weren't there but Lulu was, she smiled across the diner at Maddie and came up to her table.

"I just got off my shift," Lulu said, "care if I join you."

"Feel free," Maddie said, "so how was your date with Logan."

"I wouldn't call what we had a date," Lulu said.

"Not good eh," Maddie said.

Lulu smiled and turned to Maddie.

"Speaking of Logan," Lulu said, "he tells me you may be involved with someone."

"Well I like this guy," Maddie said, "but he's madly in love with this other girl...and well I can't compare to her."

"Bummer," Lulu said as Logan entered.

"My two favorite girls," Logan said sitting down and putting his arm around Lulu and Maddie,"So fighting about who gets to date me next."

"Your so full of it Logan," Lulu said smiling at Maddie, "hey why don't you and Logan go out again I mean I'm obviously not going to choose him and your guy is a major ass for not seeing what a great person you are Maddie."

Lulu was now at the door and left as Logan turned to Lulu.

"Dose she know this ass is Spinelli," Logan asked.

"She has no idea" Lulu said as someone entered.

"Maddie," Coop said, "glad to see you weren't scared away."

"I figured you and Maxie were testing me," Maddie said, "to see if I was worthy of dating Logan here."

"Well I think you are defiantly worthy of being Logan's girl," Coop said.

"Glad you approve Coop," Logan said, "but Maddie's not my 'Girl' she's just a friend."

"This is a first," Coop said, "In all the years I've known you Logan you were never one to have a girl as just a friend."

"That was the old me," Logan said, "the new me actually can be a friend to someone of the opposite sex without taking them to bed."

Coop nodded.

"Well it's nice seeing you again Maddie," Coop said.

"Same here," Maddie said.

"Coop mind if I join you or is your girlfriend coming over," Logan asked.

"She's at the hospital volunteering," Coop said, "so why not make it a guy's night."

"Call you later Maddie," Logan said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Maddie said as the boys headed upstairs.

* * *

**_S_**pinelli realized he needed to find a neutral party to talk things over with. He couldn't talk to Milo because Spinelli thought Milo would rather loose the girl then gain Spinelli as his sister's boyfriend. There was Logan; he was Maddie's friend now,but Spinelli never did have a great relationship with the unworthy one. Then there was Dillon. Again Film Guy wasn't his best friend but that was his only option.

Dillon was sitting at the mansion when his cell rang.

'Hello," Dillon said.

"Film Guy," Spinelli said, "We need to talk."

**TBC**


	10. The Choices

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love—**

_This is very Much AU and stems from the fact that there are all these younger guys and only three girls leaving pretty much all the guys going after Lulu...That in mind I don't own GH but I do own my OC Madeline Giambetti... I have a random idea for a sequel...we'll just have to wait and see how the rest of this fic turns out_

* * *

Dillon walked into the coffee house to see Spinelli waiting for him.

"Tell me what's so important I had to come over," Dillon said sitting down. Spinelli wasn't Dillon's favorite person but Lulu liked him so for her sake Dillon was nice to him.

"The Jackal has a serious problem," Spinelli said.

"Stop referring to yourself as the Jackal right now or I walk," Dillon said.

"Point noted," Spinelli said, "so anyway I have a problem."

"You established that," Dillon said, "now are you going to tell met this problem."

"You know that I have feelings for your step sister," Spinelli said, "Well I think I may be developing these same feelings for another woman as well."

"You're in love with two women," Dillon asked, "that's the problem."

"Yes," Spinelli said, "I mean you know how awesome the Blonde One is...well Maddie is just as awesome if not more so."

"Then why not choose Maddie," Dillon said, "I mean Lulu at least has Milo to fall back on and I mean if you don't date her you'll still be one of her best friends."

"You know Film Guy...,"Spinelli paused as Dillon gave him a look, "...Dillon, that might just be the best advice I've gotten yet."

"Glad I could help," Dillon said shrugging as Spinelli began to think on how to tell Maddie how he felt.

* * *

Maddie was alone at Kelly's as Logan and Cooper headed upstairs for a guys afternoon. Maddie picked up her cell to dial Spinelli but froze.

'_If I call him I'll want to tell him how I feel_' Maddie thought to herself, '_I need to face the facts and move on.'_

Maddie stood up and walked upstairs to Cooper's room and knocked on the door. From the other side she could hear Logan saying...

"Your girlfriend's early today Coop."

"Boys its Maddie," Maddie said.

Cooper opened the door and smiled.

"Can I help you," Cooper asked.

"I know you were having guy time," Maddie said, "but..."

"You want to join us," Cooper asked.

"If your offering," Maddie said inviting herself into the apartment.

* * *

Lulu was sitting down at the desk in her room at the mansion.

"Getting a head start on next semester," Luke said peaking his head into his daughter's room.

"Hi dad," Lulu said, "no I'm just figuring things out."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with those three stooges would it," Luke asked.

"It has everything to do with them actually," Lulu said, "I'm making my final choice on who to date."

"As you father I must say that none of those guys are right for you," Luke said, "I mean a criminal, your brother, and don't get me started on that Spinelli character."

"Well dad," Lulu said, "I told Dillon I wouldn't pick him because he was my step brother...oh and because of the events of last summer I mean it was mostly my fault but all the baggage from that..."

"So your torn between the criminal and the hacker huh," Luke said, "well even though I think you could do better both of these guys make you happy and if your happy sweetie I'm happy."

"You'd be happy if I choose Spinelli," Lulu asked.

"Like I said," Luke said, "whatever makes you happy."

Lulu hugged her father and he left the room.

* * *

Spinelli knew what he had to do. He needed to tell Maddie how he felt. He couldn't just call her up on her cell or show up at her place he needed to be romantic which was something he wasn't good at being. He headed back to the penthouse in hopes that Sam would be there to give him a woman's point of view.

* * *

Maddie sat with the boys watching 'guy' movies as Maddie called them, allot of Action and allot of Gore. The door to the apartment opened and Maxie walked in on the trio.

"Did my invitation to this little party get lost in the mail Coop," Maxie asked kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"This would be my cue to leave," Maddie said, "thanks for the company Coop."

"Anytime Maddie," Cooper said.

"I should go to," Logan said standing up, "leave you two lovebirds alone."

Logan winked.

"Goodbye Logan," Maxie said shooing away her boyfriend's best friend and closing the door quickly behind them.

Maddie smiled at Logan as they got back downstairs.

"Want me to walk you home," Logan asked.

"That's not necessary," Maddie said, "but I'd love the company."

Logan nodded as the two walked to Maddie's.

* * *

Lulu was glad that even though Spinelli wasn't her father's favorite person in town he somewhat approved of her dating him. She picked up the phone and called Spinelli. When it clicked to his voicemail she left a message.

_Spinelli it's me...hopefully you get this before tomorrow. I would love it if you met me at Kelly's say noon. See you then..._

* * *

Sam wasn't at the penthouse to give Spinelli advice on how to woo Maddie.

'_The Jackal has some homework_' Spinelli thought as he headed upstairs to span the net to get an idea for a grand romantic gesture.

* * *

"Your stop," Logan said as they reached the apartment.

"Say," Maddie said, "are you at the hotel tomorrow."

"I am why," Logan asked.

"Because Max talked Carly into giving me a job at the boutique," Maddie said.

"You know Maxie works there," Logan said.

"Maxie's not always..." Maddie started to say.

"A bitch," Logan said, "actually..."

"Well let's hope in a professional setting she'll be civil," Maddie said.

"Let's hope," said Logan watching Maddie open the door and step inside, "see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," Maddie said closing the door.

**TBC**


	11. The Decision

**_Crazy Little Thing Called Love—_**

_This is very Much AU and stems from the fact that there are all these younger guys and only three girls leaving pretty much all the guys going after Lulu...That in mind I don't own GH but I do own my OC Madeline Giambetti... I have a random idea for a sequel...we'll just have to wait and see how the rest of this fic turns out_

* * *

The next day Maddie entered the Metro Court as Max came up to greet her.

"So ready for your firs day of work," Max asked his kid sister.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Maddie asked," say Maxie Jones isn't working today by any chance."

"I haven't seen her around yet today," Max said,

Maddie smiled as she entered the Boutique to begin her job.

When Maddie entered the shop Max headed over to where Logan was working.

"Hayes," Max said as Logan turned to look at his superior, "a word to the wise...I know you and my sister Madeline are close."

"Were friends sir," Logan said, "so if this is the _don't break my sisters heart_ lecture I don't need to hear it."

"This is the _I know your friends but please keep it professional while you're here_ lecture," Max said, "Is that clear."

"Crystal sir," Logan said as he got back to work.

* * *

Spinelli had gotten Lulu's message and though her timing couldn't be better. He could tell the Blonde One to choose Milo and maybe get help on finding a way to confess his feelings to Maddie. Spinelli entered the diner and sat down, he was early and he thought he would have time to think, however Georgie came over and began to talk.

"No entourage today Spinelli," Georgie asked.

"Huh," Spinelli asked.

"I mean you're always with Lulu or Milo or that new girl Maddie," Georgie said.

"Actually I was supposed to meet Lulu here," Spinelli said, "I'm just early."

Georgie nodded and Spinelli realized something in that moment.

"Georgie," Spinelli called.

"What," Georgie asked turning back around.

"You're a girl right," Spinelli said.

"Last time I checked," Georgie said.

"What I mean is this," Spinelli said," Than Jackal is in dire need of a female's opinion on how to tell a girl you like her more then a friend."

"I think Lulu knows how you feel," Georgie said smirking and turning back around.

"It's not Lulu," Spinelli said as Lulu entered the diner.

"It's not me what," Lulu said sitting down.

* * *

Maddie was busy working at the boutique when Maxie entered.

"What are you doing here," Maxie asked.

"I work here now," Maddie said, "now I don't know what you have against me but can you please hold it to the side while we work."

"I'm sorry I've been so cold to you," Maxie said, "I guess its hostility by association."

Maddie nodded.

"In fact let's start over," Maxie said putting her hand out, "hello I'm Maxie Jones."

Maddie put her hand out and shook Maxie's.

"Maddie Giambetti," Maddie said.

The two girls began to work when Logan peaked his head into the boutique.

"Maddie I'm about to go on break care to join me," Logan asked.

Maddie looked at Maxie and she nodded.

"I'd love too," Maddie said.

* * *

"Nothing," Spinelli said, "anyway we need to talk."

"That is why I wanted to meet you here," Lulu said, "I made up my mind."

Spinelli nodded.

"Well Milo's not here so...," Spinelli said.

"I didn't call Milo," Lulu said smiling, "Spinelli you are one of my best friends."

"And you are one of mine," Spinelli said.

"And that made my decision all the harder to make," Lulu said, "but well I thought it all over and I have chosen..."

"Wait," Spinelli said, "before you make a choice I need to tell you something..."

* * *

Logan and Maddie were sitting outside of the Hotel now and were deep in conversation.

"So Maxie was civil," Logan said, "that's a first."

Maddie giggled and looked at her friend.

"I was thinking," Maddie said, "I need to get over my unrequited crush on Spinelli and we had a blast the other evening at Jake's."

"Are you asking me out," Logan asked.

"I could be," Maddie said, "only this time maybe as a real date you know dinner first THEN dancing and pool at Jake's."

"I'll get back to you on that one," Logan said looking at is watch, "we better get going before your brother chews my head off about how my job is more important then out friendship."

Maddie nodded and the two headed back into the Hotel.

* * *

"What is it Spinelli," Lulu asked.

"In waiting for you to make a choice," Spinelli said, "I sort of met someone else and well..."

"You have fallen in love," Lulu said.

"I mean I like you allot Blonde One it's just," Spinelli said.

Lulu nodded and smiled.

"I guess I'll have to go with plan B," Lulu said.

"Plan B," Spinelli asked.

"Yes," Lulu said, "I was going to tell you that you are one of my best friends but I wanted to be something more...I was going to choose you Spinelli but now I'm more confused then ever."

"It's ok Blonde One," Spinelli said putting his arm around Lulu, "just don't tell Milo I was your first choice and I'll ask the other woman out and we'll all live happily ever after."

"I hope it's that simple," Lulu said.

**TBC**


	12. The Matchmaker

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love—**

_This is very Much AU and stems from the fact that there are all these younger guys and only three girls leaving pretty much all the guys going after Lulu...That in mind I don't own GH but I do own my OC Madeline Giambetti..._

* * *

Maddie's shift had ended as she exited the boutique.

"Maddie," said Logan waving her over, "I thought about your offer."

"You have," Maddie asked.

"How about tomorrow night," Logan said, "meet me at six on the docks."

Maddie nodded.

"It's a date," Maddie said as Max eyed the two of them,"I know my brothers look Logan , you better get back to work."

Logan waved goodbye as Maddie left the hotel.

* * *

Spinelli gave Lulu a hug after their talk.

"I'm so glad to have you as a friend Spinelli," Lulu said, "So who is this mystery girl who has stolen your heart."

"Maddie," Spinelli said, "Milo's sister have you met her."

"I have," Lulu said, "man Logan told me she was somewhat involved with someone and then she said this guy was in love with someone else...I don't know why I didn't put the pieces together."

Spinelli gave her a questioning look.

"Maddie likes you," Lulu said, "but she thinks your madly in love with me...oh my god I told her she should just hook up with Logan I hope it's not too late for you two I feel so stupid."

"Your not stupid Blonde One," Spinelli said standing up, "I just hope I'm not too late."

"Good luck," Lulu said.

Spinelli left and Lulu picked up her cell phone.

_-Milo can you meet me at Kelly's-_

* * *

Maddie headed back to the apartment just in time to see Milo heading out.

"So how was your first day," Milo asked.

"Exhausting," Maddie said, "so off to do something for Sonny."

"Actually Lulu wants to meet me at Kelly's," Milo said, "I wonder if she made her choice."

"I wonder," Maddie said, "you know whoever she chooses she is a lucky girl...I mean you are wonderful and well you know my feelings toward Spinelli."

Milo nodded and left to meet Lulu.

* * *

Logan was finishing up shift as security guard as Spinelli ran into the hotel.

"Slow down there," Logan said.

"Logan," Spinelli said, "I know we don't get along."

"Understatement of the year," Logan said, "but go on."

"I know Maddie has become friends with you," Spinelli said, "and I know she got a job here."

"She isn't here," Logan said, "but maybe you'd like me to relay a message to her for you."

"The Blonde One chose me," Spinelli said.

"Congratulations," Logan said.

"I turned her down," Spinelli said.

"How could you turn Lulu Spencer down," Logan asked.

"Because I've fallen in love with Maddie," Spinelli said as an idea popped into Logan's head.

"Don't call her," Logan said, "be on the docks at 6 pm tomorrow."

"Why," Spinelli asked.

"Well you see I kind of told Lulu I'd meet her there to go out with her," Logan said, "but I know in my heart she loves you and you just told me you love her and for once I'm doing the unselfish thing and helping two people find each other."

"So no motives," Spinelli asked.

"No motives," Logan said, "in fact Spinelli I don't see why we can't be friends."

Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"Well in time I mean," Logan said.

"In time," Spinelli said, "so 6 pm."

"6 pm," Logan said.

* * *

Milo entered Kelly's and Lulu smiled at him and gestured for him to sit down.

"You call sounded urgent," Milo said, "I hope everything's Ok."

"It is," Lulu said smiling, "I made my choice."

"Ok I can handle it," Milo said as his phone rang. Lulu knew that it was Sonny's line so she smiled, "Sonny needs me."

"I understand," Lulu said, "so let's pick this up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Milo said.

**TBC...**


	13. The Following Afternoon

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love—**

_This is very Much AU and stems from the fact that there are all these younger guys and only three girls leaving pretty much all the guys going after Lulu...That in mind I don't own GH but I do own my OC Madeline Giambetti..._

* * *

The next day arrived as Maddie was pacing in the living room.

"Stop," said Milo from the couch, "your making me dizzy."

Maddie stopped and slumped down next to her brother.

"I made a huge mistake Milo," Maddie said.

"Care to tell me," Milo asked, "I mean I know how you like to open up to Max more with your problems but I'm here for you."

"I know," Maddie said, "well you see I kind of asked Logan if he wanted to go _out_ out with me sometime and so he asked me out tonight."

"Hold on," Milo said, "you're dating Logan."

Maddie nodded.

"But I think it's just too soon," Maddie said, "you know putting myself out there ...giving up hope about Spinelli and everything."

Milo nodded.

"I'm sure everything will work out fine," Milo said, "and speaking of things working out Lulu said she made her choice."

"Promise me you won't feel too depressed when she tells you she chose Spinelli," Maddie said.

Milo nodded knowing that there was a slim to nothing chance Lulu would pick him the employee to a career criminal over her best friend.

* * *

Spinelli was panicking. Why did he let the Unworthy One talk him into this. His thoughts were interrupted as Sam came downstairs.

"We haven't gotten a chance to talk in a while," Sam said sitting down next to her roommate, "so what's been going on."

"Well Samantha," Spinelli said smiling, "The Jackal is in love."

"Lulu right," Sam said, "so what's the deal with you her and Milo."

"The Blonde One chose me actually," Spinelli said, "but I the Jackal had to reluctantly turn her down."

"But you said...," Sam paused, "...oh it's not Lulu...its Maddie isn't it...well it has to be she's the only other girl I've seen you with."

"It is Maddie," Spinelli said, "I mean the Wing Chick was supposed to be ...well my Wing Chick in helping me win the Blonde One but she got me under her spell and now..."

"Now what," Sam asked.

"Now I find out she likes me too," Spinelli said, "I was told to be on the docks tonight at 6...Maddie is supposed to be meeting Logan Hayes to go out on a date with him but Logan told me to go in his place."

Sam nodded.

"And now I don't know what to do when I get there," Spinelli said, "I mean what if she is truly mad that Logan isn't there."

"I have just the idea," Sam said smiling

* * *

Logan was patrolling the hotel lobby when Cooper entered.

"Back to your old stomping ground," Logan asked his friend.

"Actually came to surprise Maxie at work," Cooper said, "so I overheard that you and Maddie are going out tonight."

"And where did you hear that," Logan asked.

"Maxie overheard you and Maddie talking," Cooper said.

Logan nodded.

"Actually I did something completely unselfish for once and it kind of feels good," Logan said,"Spinelli came here the other night right after Maddie left about to tell her he loved her."

"Ok," Cooper said.

"So Coop I told Spinelli when and where I was supposed to meet Maddie and told him to meet her instead," Logan said.

"That is unselfish," Cooper said.

"What was unselfish," Maxie said joining the group as Max looked over to the threesome.

"I'll tell you over lunch," Cooper said taking Maxie's hand and leaving.

* * *

At Kelly's that afternoon Milo entered to meet Lulu. Lulu hadn't arrived yet so he was sitting down to wait.

Spinelli entered the diner and spotted Milo who turned to him.

"Did Lulu call you too," Milo asked.

"No the Blonde One didn't call," Spinelli said, "why do you ask."

"Nothing," Milo said, "just that she told me she made a choice."

"I know," Spinelli said, "she told me her choice yesterday."

"And," Milo asked.

"It's better off she tells you," said Spinelli grabbing his food and leaving just as Lulu entered.

Lulu waved at Spinelli as he passed and sat down with Milo.

"So Spinelli knows your choice," Milo said, "should I be worried."

"Ok do you want the full result or a readers digest version." Lulu asked.

"Tell me all the details," Milo said.

"Well so I thought it over long and hard..." Lulu began.

* * *

Maddie took a deep breath as she opened her closet to pick out an outfit to wear. Normally this wouldn't be a hard task but that night it seemed cloths would make all the difference. If she dressed too sexy Logan might think she was easy...on the other hand if she dressed too casual then he might think she wasn't serious. She eyed a simple black dress...not too stuffy and just the right amount of sex appeal.

'_Perfect_' Maddie thought taking out the dress.

* * *

"And so I hope you understand," Lulu said.

"That you chose me because Spinelli chose my sister," Milo said, "I understand."

"So...you don't mind," Lulu asked.

"Of coarse I don't mind that my sister is happy and I'm getting the girl," Milo said, "even if I was the plan B guy."

Lulu smiled and gave Milo a hug as Maxie and Cooper entered.

"So Logan told him to meet her in his place," Maxie said.

"That's right," Cooper said, "I think he did the right thing but at the same time I feel sorry for him."

"Spinelli or Logan," Maxie asked, "because to be perfectly honest I don't feel sorry for either of them."

"Logan," Cooper said, "I feel sorry for him because it seems everyone is pairing off and he has no one."

"There are plenty of fish in the sea that aren't Lulu Spencer and Maddie Giambetti," Maxie said, "he'll get over it and be back to his old tricks sooner then later."

Milo and Lulu couldn't help but listen in and smile knowing that the people they cared for would be together like they should be.

**TBC...**


	14. The New Begining

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love—**

_This is very Much AU and stems from the fact that there are all these younger guys and only three girls leaving pretty much all the guys going after Lulu...That in mind I don't own GH but I do own my OC Madeline Giambetti..._

* * *

Thunder was rumbling in the distance as Maddie was about to leave the apartment. Milo spotted his sister about to go and he signaled for her to come over. Milo knew what was about to happen as he had earlier overheard Cooper talking to Maxie but he was keeping it to himself.

"Maddie," Milo said, "let me get a good look at you."

Maddie gave a turn and smiled at her brother.

"Too much," Maddie asked.

"Too perfect," Milo said.

"Why thank you," Maddie said picking up an umbrella and turning back to her brother, "so what did Lulu want this afternoon."

"To tell me she chose me," Milo said, "in fact I'm heading out to see her right now."

"Have fun," Maddie said.

"I will," Milo said heading out.

Maddie took a deep breath as her brother left.

'_Here goes nothing_,' she though heading to meet Logan.

* * *

Spinelli was on his way out when Jason spotted him.

"Wish me luck Stone Cold," Spinelli said.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"And why would I be wishing you lick tonight Spinelli," Jason asked.

"Well Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "tonight I declare my love to the girl of my dreams."

"I thought Lulu knew how you felt," Jason said.

"The Blonde One did know how I felt for her," Spinelli said, "but this is not the Blonde One that I'm speaking of."

Jason looked at the young boy with a questioning look.

'_Did I miss something_,' Jason thought but then he remembered how Spinelli was talking to him about his girl issues.

"Maddie," Jason asked.

Spinelli nodded.

"Do her brothers know about this," Jason asked.

"Know about my feelings for her," Spinelli said, "not yet but I do believe that when they find out about us they will accept me."

"And why do you say this," Jason asked.

"Because Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "all Max and Milo want is for their kid sis to be happy and

I'll make her happy."

Jason nodded and looked up at Spinelli as he was leaving.

"Good Luck," Jason said as Spinelli waked out.

* * *

Maddie was now on the docks as the sound of the storm was getting closer. She felt stupid that she didn't grab and umbrella and hated the fact that she may be soaked for her date with Logan. Maddie then thought back to her first day in town. The rain was pounding as she walked these same docks and found refuge in the Coffee House where her brother worked. That was HE came into her world and turned it upside down. She felt sorry for Spinelli now that she was about to go out with Logan Hayes...the guy she kissed on a whim to prove she wasn't falling in love when truly she had fallen hard. Lulu Spencer had chosen her brother Milo and not Spinelli which made this date even more horrible. Maddie put her hand in her purse ready to call Logan and cancel when she realized that her phone was left in the charger. She decided that the universe was trying to tell her something as she sat down on a bench and looked at her watch.

'_Almost 6_,' she thought.

* * *

Spinelli was almost on the docks as the sky opened up. Spinelli opened up his umbrella and continued to walk to where he was to meet Maddie. He soon spotted a figure standing alone beginning to get soaked. He realized the figure was Maddie and decided now was as good a time as any to turn on the charm. He walked up to where she was standing and smiled.

"Here," Spinelli said handing over his umbrella to Maddie, "good thing the Jackal remembered an umbrella."

Maddie looked up and smiled as she stepped under the umbrella with the guy she was trying to forget.

"Spinelli what are you doing here," Maddie asked.

"I came to see you," Spinelli said, "Logan told me you'd be here and..."

"Logan told you I'd be here," Maddie said rolling her eyes, "did he forget to mention he would be here with me."

Maddie paused and looked at her watch. It was now five past six and Logan was nowhere in site.

"Logan isn't coming," Spinelli said.

Maddie looked at Spinelli confused.

"What do you mean he isn't coming," Maddie asked.

"He's not coming because he wanted me to meet you here," Spinelli said, "I have to tell you something Maddie."

"What do you have to tell me," Maddie said.

Spinelli opened his mouth to talk but he still didn't know the right words to say so he thought, '_why not just show her._'

Spinelli leaned in and gave Maddie a kiss. As Maddie felt his lips touch hers it was like all her worries were washed away and that everything in her world was right.

Maddie looked at Spinelli and smiled.

"Wow," Maddie said, "I don't know what to say after that."

"The Jackal understands," Spinelli nodded in a defeat.

"I don't think the Jackal dose," Maddie said leaning in and kissing him in return. When she pulled back she looked at him, "I never believed in love at first site till I met you."

"Now is this me before you made me over or after," Spinelli asked nervously.

"When I say at first site I meant that day at the coffee house," Maddie said, "the day I slipped you my number and told you to call."

"So what happens now," Spinelli asked, "I mean I like you...you like me."

"And Lulu did choose my brother," Maddie said.

"Technically she chose me," Spinelli said, "I turned her down...just don't tell Milo."

"Wait YOU turned the 'Blonde One' down," Maddie asked.

"I told you," Spinelli said, "I'm in love with you; I don't know how it happened I mean I know I broke that vow but..."

"That stupid vow," Maddie laughed, "forget that."

"Say why don't we get out of this storm," Spinelli said.

Maddie nodded and walked with him toward the coffee house.

* * *

Logan was standing in the shadows watching the two young lovers walk away as a smile came across his face. For the first time in his life he had did something that was 100 unselfish and it felt good.

**The End**

_I know the ending was sort of a cop out to the whole Milo/Lulu and Logan storylines but I am thinking of some ideas to possible one day create a new story in this verse._


End file.
